Pineapple Springs
by thedolphin56
Summary: SpongeBob's pineapple blew up. Now SpongeBob and Gary both have to find a new pineapple. They found Pineapple Springs. Later, Patrick and Sandy came to visit.


SpongeBob woke up with a breeze. "Ah, well good morning Bikini Bottom!" SpongeBob yelled out to Gary. Gary responded with a meow. SpongeBob went downstairs to get him and Gary something for breakfast, but instead, Patrick barged right into SpongeBob's pineapple. "Hey SpongeBob, you wanna go jellyfishing at Jellyfish Fields?" Patrick asked SpongeBob. But about three and a quarter minutes later, the pineapple had blew up with dynamite.

"Oh…" Patrick groaned. "SpongeBob! Look what a dynamite plane had done to your Hawaiian-Fruited home!" Squidward screamed out from the side window of his island-head house. "Well Gary, I guess we will have to miss Patrick, Squidward, and even Sandy!" SpongeBob wept. "Don't worry, I will visit you!" Patrick cheered SpongeBob up. "Patrick! You know that SpongeBob is leaving this junkyard and is moving to an all-pineapple community!" Squidward yelled to remind Patrick that he may not see SpongeBob ever again.

SpongeBob walked off to the Krusty Krab to tell Mr. Krabs good bye, but Mr. Krabs tried to override SpongeBob on moving out of Bikini Bottom. "But Mr. Krabs, my house blew up!" SpongeBob reminded him. "Yeah, there's no such thing as excuses!" Mr. Krabs told SpongeBob. So later, SpongeBob left the Krusty Krab and continued on his journey for a new pineapple. Even if it takes him a billion miles for his journey to complete.

"Well Gary, this is it. We're living at Pineapple Springs." SpongeBob told Gary where they happened to move to. "Hello!" SpongeBob told the gate. "Are You New Here?" The gate asked. "Yes" SpongeBob told the gate. "Alright, the gate will open momentarily." The gate told SpongeBob and Gary. And thus, the gate opened for SpongeBob and Gary to enter for a new home to live in.

A few minutes later, SpongeBob and Gary were walking in the homes that start with a "5". "Five thirteen, five fifteen and five seventeen. Nice!" And I'll take a peek inside. SpongeBob and Gary entered pineapple number 517. "Ah, let's go take the tour of our new home!" SpongeBob told Gary. By the time SpongeBob and Gary entered the new bedroom, SpongeBob found out that the phone had the pineapple number on it, which he found it interesting.

The new house tour looked pretty much the same. "Well Gary, it's time for bed!" SpongeBob told Gary. "Meow" Gary responded. RING! RING! SpongeBob's phone rang and SpongeBob and he started the conversation. "Number five seventeen! New life here! SpongeBob speaking." SpongeBob started from his end of the phone line. "Hey SpongeBob!" Patrick started his part of the phone line.

Scenes changed as Patrick under his rock. "Wanna go jellyfishing?" Patrick asked SpongeBob through the phone. "Patrick! I can't, I moved! I can't come back!" SpongeBob told Patrick why he can't go jellyfishing. Patrick's phone isn't really in good shape. "Oh! Well may me and Sandy come visit you?" Patrick asked SpongeBob. "Of course you can!" SpongeBob responded back to Patrick in a nice response. "Well then, I will see you tomorrow!" Patrick ended the phone conversation and hung up the phone.

The next morning at Pineapple Springs, SpongeBob woke up and head off to their 18-hole golf course. So SpongeBob went off to Hole 1. This Hole's par is Par 5. SpongeBob golfed until he got really tired of golfing. So later, he went off to get Gary more food. That costs $13.99 to buy a big bag of snail food. Then later SpongeBob decided to head back home and work with Gary.

Patrick and Sandy were walking to the entrance to get into Pineapple Springs. "Well Patrick, this is it!" Sandy told Patrick that this is SpongeBob's new home. "Do they have a snack machine? I'm hungry!" Patrick asked. "Patrick, just hold on until we enter SpongeBob's new community!" Sandy reminded Patrick to calm down. "Hello, looking for someone?" The gatekeeper asked Sandy and Patrick. "Well, we're look for SpongeBob SquarePants!" Sandy told the gatekeeper that she is looking for SpongeBob. "Enter right through!" The gatekeeper yelled and also told them "Look for Pineapple 517!" Then the gate opened.

Sandy and Patrick visited SpongeBob and he was so happy to see his friends again! "Why were you sent here?" Sandy asked SpongeBob. "My house blew up!" SpongeBob responded. "Oh! Dynamite Fun!" Sandy told SpongeBob how insane it was to have dynamite in someone's house! Then later Patrick was so hungry that he could eat SpongeBob's new home.


End file.
